fhiffandomcom-20200223-history
Store Wars/Transcript
= Act 1 'Scene 1: Dining Room' little balloon like imaginary friend is seen. It blows up a yellow balloon, inflating itself in the process. The Balloon rises up and Wilt takes it. WILT: Good job, Harold. HAROLD: a squeaky voice Thanks, Wilt. and another imaginary friend with yellow body and robot arms reveal a banner that reads "Happy Birthday Madame Foster". A few Sunflower imaginary friends and little flying hearts are seen decorating a presents, when Frankie appears and steps on a present. FRANKIE: Oh, jeeze, sorry, girls, I’m in a real rush. runs over to the dining room table. FRANKIE: I’ve got to have 500 mouths to feed in this house, and I gotta set the whole table myself. Okay, once the table is set, I just gotta sweep the windows to open a package of forks, wash the floors package rips open and Frankie starts picking up the scattered forks under the table, dust the tablecloth, iron the shelves, baking salad, toss the cake-- gasps Oh no! head against table Ow! comes out from under the table. FRANKIE: The cake! running Please don’t burn, please don’t burn, please don’t burn. Scene 2: Kitchen Frankie arrives at the kitchen, Mr. Herriman stands in her way and she stops before him. MR. HERRIMAN: Miss Frances, I thought I made it perfectly clear that finishing the birthday cake was strictly your responsibility. FRANKIE: Yeah, but- MR. HERRIMAN: No buts. I can see at the state of this room, that you’ve been neglecting your decorating assignments. FRANKIE: outraged Neglecting my-- Listen, Mr. Peter Cotton-Butt, I thought at everything. MR. HERRIMAN: Streamers. FRANKIE: surprised Str- Steamers?! Oh come on, who needs streamers? It looks fine without streamers. Streamers aren’t that great. MR. HERRIMAN: Miss Frances, how dare you. Streamers are that great, thank you very much. I never In all my years have I attented a celebration without streamers. It’s simply uncivilized. Now go get them immediately. FRANKIE: Are you crazy? The party starts in half an hour! MR. HERRIMAN: Plenty of time. gives Frankie the keys to the bus Scene 3: Foster's Bus is seen leaving the house in a rush with a bad mood. When she approaches the bus, Bloo comes along with a lollipop in his hand. BLOO: Where are you goin’? FRANKIE: Not now, Bloo. I’ve only got thirty minutes to go to the mall and back. BLOO: Oooh, the mall. Can I come? FRANKIE: No. BLOO: Come one. I still need to get a gift for Madame Foster. FRANKIE: I'm sorry, Bloo, there’s just no time. grabs Frankie's leg and hinders her from entering the bus. BLOO: I’ll be really quick, I swear. You won’t even know I’m there. FRANKIE: Bloo! shows her a big somewhat fake looking smile. FRANKIE: Fine. BLOO: Really? FRANKIE: Yes. Just hurry, okay? BLOO: Got it. enters the bus, but stops halfway up the stairs. BLOO: Hehehe, ladies can’t resist the pearly whites. to his teeth Oh, wait. I need some money. leaves the bus and enters the house. FRANKIE: BLOO! Bloo comes back and is accompanied by Wilt, Eduardo, Coco and Mac FRANKIE: This isn’t a field trip, Bloo. I thought you said you needed some money? BLOO: I do. approaches Wilt. How much ya got? WILT: I got a five. BLOO: takes the money Gimme. goes to Eduardo. And you? Gimme. EDUARDO: Three dolores y twenty-two cents. takes the money and goes to Mac MAC: Umm- takes the money Four dollars and a quarter. goes to Coco and raises his hand. COCO: Coco. BLOO: Nothing? Well then, forget it, you can’t go. MAC: Oh, come on, Bloo, Coco wants to buy something for Madame Foster, too. BLOO: Well, she can't. No dough, no go - to the mall. EDUARDO: But, Azul-- FRANKIE: screaming JUST GET IN THE BUS! gets in the bus, Bloo stops and hinders Coco to get in. BLOO: Not you! FRANKIE: Get in the bus, get in the bus, get in the bus!!! bus is seen driving down the street. Scene 4: Mall Entrance Bus arrives at the mall, everyone leaves and approach the main door. FRANKIE: Come on, guys, we have to hurry. WILT: Frankie, wait. FRANKIE: What? I just said- opens the door. WILT: politely Allow me. FRANKIE: Oh, okay, thanks. goes through the door. Bloo then pushes Coco out again. BLOO: Oooh no, you have to wait out here. No one’s allowed in the mall without money. It's the law. So go on, shoo. FRANKIE: Bloo, stop it. BLOO: You got lucky this time, you...you bird… airplane… plant thing. FRANKIE: BLOO! and Bloo enter the mall. Wilt wants to enter, too, but is being stopped by other people coming through the door and Wilt continues to hold it open for them. Scene 5: Main hall FRANKIE: Come on, everybody, pick up the pace. grabs her arm and she starts walking slower. FRANKIE: Ed, let go, you’re slowing us down. EDUARDO: But if I let go, I get lost from you señorita. Then- then– taken by strangers. hugs her FRANKIE: Oh, good gracious. struggles and frees herself. FRANKIE Look, if we wanna get back to the party on time, it is imperative if we don't get separated. realizes that Wilt is missing Holy moly, we’ve lost Wilt! MAC: Frankie, over there! is seen, still standing at the door, holding it open for everyone. WILT My pleasure, I’ll go after you. You’re welcome. Anytime. How are you? You're welcome. MAC: Should we get him? FRANKIE No, I think we’re good. If I know Wilt, he’ll be there a while. that Bloo is not with them BLOO! stands next to a retail worker that gives out free samples. BLOO: Come on, man, jumps I've only had five. I just have to decide if I like them yet. Just jumps one jumps more. FRANKIE Bloo! BLOO: You win this time. leaves the retail worker alone and goes to Frankie. BLOO: What, what do ya want? FRANKIE: Alright, we are running out of time. Where is that party store? around Does anybody see a directory? BLOO: I don’t need a directory. Follow me. group starts walking through the mall. The scene switches through various shops by viewing the group from the inside through the shop window. We see a women underwear shop and one that sells clocks. They go to the second floor using an escalator. After some more walking, they had to stop for Bloo to go to the toilet. They continue to go further up with an elevator, going down to the ground floor again with the escalator, walking by the same two shops that were seen at the beginning. FRANKIE: Bloo. What are you doing? Where is the stupid party store?! BLOO: Party store? How the heck should I know? I'm looking for a present for Madame Foster. You know, if you wanna find a party store, you should look at the directory. eventually found the party store and Frankie is able to purchase the streamers. She is seen with a bag outside the store. FRANKIE: Hello, streamers! I thought I'd never find you the bag looks at the mall entrance to confirm that Wilt is still standing at the door. WILT: the distance My pleasure. I'll go after you. You're welcome. Anytime. How're you? Welcome. My pleasure. FRANKIE: at her wristwatch Now listen, guys, we actually have some spare time. at Bloo SOME!! So I think we have time to look in one store. at Bloo again ONE!! To find a gift for Madame Foster. So, where would you like to go? BLOO: Oh, oh, that one, that one! points at a store called “PointerImage”, everyone runs off. FRANKIE: Five Minutes guys, five minutes. Scene 6: PointerImage store is seen, standing at a mini golf course and she holds a mechanical golf club. BLOO: Don't even think about it, brokie. Only people with money get to look at stuff. BLOO: gasps Wooooooooow. runs to a black massage chair that has orange levers at its arms rests. BLOO: Mac! Mac! Come here! onto the chair Turn this thing on for me. turns on the chair and it starts vibrating. BLOO: vibrates Uuuuuh Oooooohhh yeeeaaaaaah. FRANKIE: Bloo, get out of that chair right now! I can't afford to pay that if you break it. BLOO: vibrates Do.o.o.on't s.s.we.e.e.e.at it, Frankie. Th.i.i.i.is is wha.a.a.t I'm getting for Madame Fo.o.o.o.ster. FRANKIE: Urgh, gimme a break, Bloo. You are not getting a massage chair for Madame Foster. BLOO: vibrates But it's aw.w.w.es.s.so..o.o.m.m.me. down Just sit in it. FRANKIE: It's not that. Do you have any idea- pushes her on the chair, her voice is now vibrating How much does this thi.i.i.ing is cooo.o.o.o.o.o.oo.o a.a.a.a.a. ye.e.e.a.a.a.a.ah. BLOO: See? It's perfect! Mac the money How much is that? MAC: Twelve dollars and forty-seven cents. BLOO: Awesome. Maybe I'll have enough over to buy me some candy. I...I mean, b-buying Madame Foster some candy. go and leave Frankie in the chair, who falls asleep. Act 2 Scene 7: PointerImage store wakes up, looks at her watch and notices that everyone is gone. FRANKIE: gasps Oh no, nonononono. No, no, no, no, no. to the store counter and talks to the salesman Do you happen to see a kid and some imaginary friends go by? SALESMAN: Oh, where those yours? FRANKIE: suprised You saw them? SALESMAN: a happy tone Yes, that adorable little blue one asked me how much that chair was. I told them, then the little darling called me a an angry tone “rip-off Artist” and kicked me in the shin. Mumbled something about building one himself. And he took off that way. FRANKIE: angrily I'll pulverize him. away SALESMAN: Good luck with that. Scene 8: Gift shop walks around the mall, thinking about how to build a massage chair. BLOO: Okay. To make a massage chair, I'll gonna need something soft to sit on, some sort of framework to hold all up and something that jiggles around. a jiggling cactus Ooooh. closer Ahaa. goes into the shop and sees a bunch of them. But it doesn't move, he becomes angry and shakes them. BLOO: Hey, what gives? cacti jiggle Helloooo? cacti jiggle again, Bloo grins Blehle-blehle-blehle-blehe-bleh. takes a cactus and goes to a shop employee. BLOO: Hey, buddy, put this on my back. around Come on, be a pal. Blehle-blehle-blehle-blehe-blehle. cactus jiggles on his back Try two. employee gets a second one Blehle-blehle-blehle-blehe-blehle. You've got any friends? three employees hold the cacti for him Blehle-blehle-blehle-blehe-blehle. pleased I'll take em'. How much? gift shop entrance is seen. BLOO: inside What? For these?! I don't have that kind of money. RIP-OFF ARTIST! retail worker in the shin GIFT SHOP EMPLOYEE: OUCH! My shin! leaves the shop in a hurry. Scene 9: Information booth arrives, out of breath, at the information booth. The woman behind the counter pops a gum bubble. FRANKIE: panting I've lost somebody. INFO WOMAN: monotone Can you describe him for me? FRANKIE: There are a few. But one of them you can't miss. He's a big guy with wide set eyes and really big teeth. He's wearing grey pants with a skull buckle and oh, he speaks Spanish. INFO WOMAN: Hold on. info woman shows her a kid that fits Frankie's description. INFO WOMAN: Got one. KID: Hola. FRANKIE: You obviously not understand it. I'm looking for an imaginary friend, ''not a kid! '''INFO WOMAN': Oh. bubblegum Now listen, lady, we don't keep imaginary friends here. If you need help I know this really great little place, not too far from here that finds lost imaginary friends. It's called "Foster's-- FRANKIE: I know, I know, I work there! INFO WOMAN: Not very good at our job, are we? is seen rising up from behind the counter. MAC: Excuse me, ma’am, I'm lost. FRANKIE: happy MAC! INFO WOMAN: Kid, is this your mom? MAC: Uh, no. woman pulls Mac towards her FRANKIE: I'm not his mom, but I lost him. Mac to herself INFO WOMAN: I thought you was looking for an imaginary friend, Mac lady. FRANKIE: angry I'm lookin' for this kid, too. Mac Tell her, Mac! INFO WOMAN: That's it. out walkie-talkie I'm calling security. takes Mac and runs away. INFO WOMAN: Hey! Scene 10: Clothing shop runs into a clothing shop and hides under a clothing rack. FRANKIE: Mac, I'm so glad I found you first. You are the voice of reason among raving lunatics! Where are the others? MAC: Well, I think Wilt's still holding the door... FRANKIE: I know. The others? MAC: fast Oh. Well, Bloo didn't have money for that massage chair, so he said it would be cheaper to buy stuff to make one. So Ed, Coco and I followed him and tried to stop him, but he kept yellin' that Coco said she had no say in the matter, ‘cause she was broke, so she got sad and ran away. And Ed followed her because he thought she gets abducted by strangers. And when I told Bloo we have to catch him, so he wouldn't get mad, he called me a rip-off artist for some reason and kicked me in the shin and ran off. silence So I don't know where they are. FRANKIE: Okay, listen. at her watch If we hurry, we can still get back to the party in time. But I need you to help me find the others, okay? MAC: Okay. is heard crying in the distance. Scene 11: Main hall is seen sitting at the directory and is holding a red balloon. Next to him is a woman in a green dress with her child. WOMAN: Sh, sh, sh. It's okay, sweetie. You'll find your family. Ooh no, no, no hush, hush. stops crying and smiles, a mall security guard with big mustache appears. S.G. (WITH MUSTACHE): to him like he's a little child What's the matter, little guy, are you lost? whimpers Oh, don't worry, I'm a big strong security guard. I'll be here to find your family. EDUARDO: snaps NO TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!! I NO BABY!!! S.G. (WITH MUSTACHE): afraid Sure, sure, sorry. Just don't hurt me! EDUARDO: Okay. again takes the security guards hand and goes with him to the information. Frankie and Mac appear to the scene and just missed him. FRANKIE: I could've sworn that crying came from here. green dressed woman appears Excuse me, ma'am, did you see a great, big, purple, crying--? WOMAN: Oh, yes, a security guard came and got him. I think they'll take lost kids, and imaginary friends, I guess, to the information booth. FRANKIE: I can't believe this is happening! angrily MAC: Frankie, are you okay? Here, you should get somethin' to drink. with her to a lemonade stand Lemonade, please. COCO: Coco? MAC: No, lemonade. Please. MAC AND FRANKIE: realize Coco? FRANKIE: Coco, what are you--? No, never mind. her wing Come one, we gotta go. COCO: Co co co co co. Coco coco co co. FRANKIE: groans Fine. We'll come back at your fifteen minute break, so don't go anywhere. leave to find the others. Scene 12: Cellphone shop is seen looking at cellphones at a store and a salesman, showing a fake smile, notices him. SALESMAN: Hey there, little buddy, up a device would you like a Dabbo? vibrates BLOO: Wow! This is exactly what I'm looking for- wait. How much? SALESMAN: It's free. BLOO: You're kidding! Free? That's totally in my budget. I'll take fifty. SALESMAN: Well...that's just super. Okay, a stack of papers I'll just need you to sign here through the pages and here, and here, and here, and here, and here, and here, and here, and here, and here, and here, aaand here. Sooo, that's 53 years commitments for pager service and that will be 967 dollars and 43 cents a month plus tax. You can expect your first bill in a few weeks. BLOO: shocked WHAAAAT?! That's not free... SALESMAN: It certainly is little buddy. The pager is free- when you sign up for service. Bloo kicks him in the shin an runs off. BLOO: RIP-OFF ARTIST! Scene 13: Information booth security guard and Eduardo arrive at the information booth. Frankie and Mac are in close distance, hiding, but since the info woman got the mall security coming after them, they can't get to Eduardo. FRANKIE:: Alright, this is gonna be though. That dame with the gum will recognize us Mac. You stay here and tell me when she leaves. I'm gonna- MAC: She's gone. FRANKIE: Huh? MAC: She's gone. Coco is behind the counter.' '''FRANKIE': Coco! What happened to the hotdog place? COCO: Co coco. FRANKIE: This place offers dental- COCO: Coco coco. FRANKIE: -and chiropractic? No way! then shakes her head Never mind. Mac, go in back and get Ed. leaves Coco, we still gotta find Bloo. Can you page him? COCO: Coco coco coco? FRANKIE: Well, he looks like a smallish, blue... realizes I'm not describing him for you. You know what he looks like! COCO: Coco. Coco coco coco co. FRANKIE: angered Listen you bird...airplane...plant thing. If you don't, I'm gonna-- COCO: paging Co coco co, Co coco coco co, coco coco, coco. Coco co coco coco co coco coco co. Co coco coco co, coco coco, coco. Cococo cococo cococo coco. FRANKIE: Thanks a lot. EDUARDO: Señor Mac! hugging Mac I'm so happy to see you! cries INFO WOMAN: There she is! to Coco Do you know them? shakes her head. Frankie, Mac and Eduardo flee from two of the security guards. Scene 14: Furniture shop is seen inside a furniture shop, jumping on a sofa.'' '''BLOO': jumping This--is--pretty--soft. price tag Ouch. Well, I'll only need one cushion. 2.51 will do it. money on sofa Hmmm... two is plenty. the cents back leaves the shop with the couch cushion. In front of the store is a tall security guard with a big chin. SECURITY GUARD 2: Any uh, plans to pay for that kid? BLOO: sighs First of all, I'm not a kid. I'm an imaginary friend. Second, I already did. I left the money back there. into the shop SECURITY GUARD 2: A-ha. BLOO: Okay fine, here. up the 51 cents SECURITY GUARD 2: I think you've gotta be comin' with me, kid. his hand and pulls him inside the shop BLOO: I've told you, I'm not a kid. You, you rip-off artist! the guard in the shin and flees. SECURITY GUARD 2: walkie-talkie Backup. Backup. I have a shoplifter at the loose. Keep up the look out after a small light blue, dome shaped imaginary friend. Repeat: Shoplifter on the look! Scene 15: Main Hall Mac and Ed sneak around to not get seen by the security guards. Coco appears, wearing a guard's west. FRANKIE: Coco! Thank goodness. Come on quick we got security on our-- notices What are you wearin-- Oh don't tell me-- COCO: Cocococococococo coco. FRANKIE: Turn myself in?! Are you nuts? COCO: Cococococococococo. FRANKIE: Coco, who's side are you on? COCO: Co coco coco coco. Coco. FRANKIE: threateningly Oh, yeah? Go on. I dare ya, sister. glare at each other COCO: into walkie-talkie Cocococo. Cocococo. Coco coco coco co. FRANKIE: screaming MAC, ED, RUN! Mac and Eduardo start to run away screaming. COCO: on walkie-talkie Coco coco coco coco coco coco. Coco co. Cococococo cococo cococo cococo. is seen walking down the hall. BLOO: How'd ya make chairs all soft? Maybe I can fill one up with hamsters? There must be a pet store here somewhere. Mac and Eduardo run past Bloo, followed by the group of guards. Two of them notice Bloo. FEMALE SECURITY GUARD: Hey, Chavez, hold on a sec. Hey, kid! Kid! MALE SECURITY GUARD: Hey, we're talking to you, kid. BLOO: Oh, okay then. But for future reference, I'm not a kid! I'm an imaginary friend. FEMALE SECURITY GUARD: How interesting. ‘Cause we've received a report about a little, light blue imaginary friend running around, stealing couch cushions and kickin' people in the shins. That wouldn't be you, would it? BLOO: Well, that couldn't possibly be me, ‘cause I wasn't stealing any couch cushions. And I'm not light blue as you can plainly see. FEMALE SECURITY GUARD: You look light blue to me. BLOO: No, no, see I'm just regular blue. SECURITY GUARD: No, I see what he's saying, Jones, light blue is more like a robustly sort of thing. He's more a cerulean. FEMALE SECURITY GUARD: You're crazy. That's light blue. SECURITY GUARD: No, no, no, see. I took some art classes. In fact, he looks almost indigo. and Mac are still running, but Eduardo is out of breath, following them slowly. MAC: I think we've lost them. FRANKIE: Oh no. Eduardo catching his breath Come on, Ed. MAC: We've gotta keep moving! try to get Eduardo to get up. EDUARDO: whines Nohohohoh, I so tired. I no want to run anymore. '''SECURITY GUARD 2': Hey, stop! MAC AND FRANKIE: ED! start pulling him EDUARDO: whines No, no, no wanna. guard is running downstairs I too tired. guard is on ground floor Nooo.... MAC: Eduardo, a stranger! starts screaming, gets up and runs away, dragging Mac and Frankie along.The scene switches back to Bloo who is among a group of arguing security guards. S.G. (CHAVEZ): No, I'd say he's azure. S.G. (WITH MUSTACHE): Aqua, I'd say. FEMALE SECURITY GUARD: Aquamarine maybe. A maybe-- S.G. (WITH MUSTACHE): Periwinkle. FEMALE SECURITY GUARD: Sapphire? S.G. (CHAVEZ): No, no he's a cobalt. FEMALE SECURITY GUARD: Uh maybe? Are you blind? BLOO: Look, listen, guys, I gotta move on. Let's just agree that I'm not light blue. Besides, I paid for those cushions fair and square. scene switches back to Eduardo. EDUARDO: exhausted Strangers...no...get away...Don't hurt me... collapses FRANKIE: I though he would never stop. MAC: At least we've lost the guards for sure this time. who is screaming, comes running towards them. He is followed by the security guards. FRANKIE AND MAC: Bloo! SECURITY GUARD: Get back here, you azure punk! FRANKIE: Ed! Strangers! FRANKIE AND MAC: Strangers, strangers, strangers, strangers, strangers! EDUARDO: Strangers? NOOOOO! and runs away all run away, screaming. Scene 16: Entrance is seen, still holding the door open. WILT: You're welcome. You're welcome. You're welcome. Mac and Eduardo come rushing through it. FRANKIE: Wilt! on his arm We gotta go now! WILT: Just a sec, there's some guys comin'. group of security guards is almost at the entrance. FRANKIE: screaming NO! MAC: Wilt! his backpack Ooooops. A little help please? WILT: it up Here you go. security guards ran against the closed door. WILT: Oops, so- pushed by Frankie bus comes driving towards them, Coco sits at the steering wheel. COCO: Coco co. enters the bus. FRANKIE: Coco, what are you - how did you. SECURITY GUARD: Hey, stop! FRANKIE: JUST DRIVE! bus drives away. Scene 17: Foster's Front Yard/Dining Room gets off the bus in a hurry, Bloo is seen holding a bus seat. FRANKIE: Bloo! Come back here with that. BLOO: No, I need it. enter the dining hall. MAC, COCO, WILT AND EDUARDO: happy Surprise! FRANKIE: behind them Yeah, surprise. BLOO: Madame Foster, Madame Foster. Look what I got you. MADAME FOSTER: Uuuhhhh. Ahem, one of the chairs from the bus, oh. BLOO: No, no sit in it! Foster gets on the chair and so Bloo starts shake it. FRANKIE: Here's your streamer, Bugs. streamer in Herriman's face MR. HERRIMAN: Hmpf. Well, I hope you're happy. Your lollygagging ruined the entire festivity. I mean, really... who ever heard of a proper birthday celebration without streamers? I'm quite disappointed in you, Miss Frances. I never in all my years have-- scene switches back to Bloo and Madame Foster. BLOO: Well, what'd ya think? MADAME FOSTER: voice It's v.v.v.v.v.v.ery n.n.n.n.n.nice d.d.d.d.d.dear. COCO: Coco coco! BLOO: Oh no, you're not taking credit. You didn't have any-- gasp is seen standing next to the black massage chair from the mall. COCO: Coco! MADAME FOSTER: It's for me? on the chair COCO: Coco. MADAME FOSTER: Uuuuhhh yeeeaaaahhh. BLOO: What wha- how - huh - h-how did you pay for that? COCO: Coco coco. BLOO: Job? Where did you get a job? COCO: Coco. BLOO: Job''sss. When did you get Job''sss? to Madame Foster Madame Foster, my gift's good, too, riiight? It's the thought that counts, right? MADAME FOSTER: Sure does. Well, no, not really. This thing's juuust awesome. spins the chair Sorry, dear. walks away with a sad face. COCO: angry Coco coco! BLOO: Rip-off artist? kicked by Coco OUCH! My shin! Category:Episode transcripts